Chapter Six/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy of the Sixth Chapter. This was taken directly from the chapter/episode. View of the deer herd, and Matt standing on guard with Emily. Chapter 6, Psychosis/Vengeance, and five hours until dawn. Emily: Matt...! What are you gonna do? What are you gonna do...!? Matt; Clifftop; 02:03 (If the player chooses to be '''Calm: Stay calm, Emily')'' :Matt: Stay calm... relax... they're just deer... they just want to check us out is all... :Emily: No no no Matt they're gonna hurt us- :Matt: Shhh... (If the player chooses to '''Rebuke: Get a hold of yourself!')'' :Matt: Em, will you PLEASE just get a hold of yourself?! Just... let me think... okay? :Emily: H-oh... kay... Shutting up...! :Matt and Emily start walking toward the herd with the herd retreating. At one point an elk will block the path for Matt. If the player has disturbed nature (by killing the squirrel or the bird) before, the path will be blocked by two elk. One will be aggressive, the other one will be calm (if the player doesn't do anything to the first elk). If the player did not disturb nature, only the calm elk will block Matt's path. Note: the aggressive elk will be in front of the herd, while the calm elk will be at the very back of the herd. ::(If the path is blocked by an aggressive elk:) ::Emily: Oh my god Matt they're so close! ::Matt: Don't worry. ::At this point the elk will show its aggressiveness. ::Matt: Shit! Whoa there! ::Emily: Oh my god!! ::The player then has an option to attack with the axe. ::(If the player attacks the aggressive elk:) :::Matt swings the axe and hits the elk right on the neck. :::Matt: Damn it! :::The elk moves a little and then succumbs to its injuries. (If the player did not attack the aggressive elk or did the aggressive elk is not encountered at all:) :Matt walks up to the elk with the axe in his hand. The elk sniffs him, and then starts looking at Matt. The player then has an option to attack with the axe. :(If the player attacks the calm elk:) ::Matt swings the axe and hits the elk right on the neck. ::Emily: Matt please, you're killing them! ::Matt: Come on you pieces of shit! ::Emily: Matt! :(The paths meet here. This is what happens if Matt decides to attack any of the elk:) :Matt: You! Get back! :The herd of deer manages to knock Matt off the cliff. He drops his axe, but manages to grab a rock on the cliff side. The player needs to press the '''triangle button', so that Matt can grab the cliff side with his other hand. He is then presented with a choice of either grabbing the ledge, or climbing around.'' ::(If the player chooses to '''Grab Ledge', he'll need to press the triangle button, the square button, and once again the triangle button).'' ::(If the player chooses to '''Climb Around', he'll need to press the O button).'' ::(If the player chose to '''Grab Ledge' [or chose to Shimmy Left, after choosing to Climb Around], he will be presented with another set of choices: Climbing to the top, or shimmying right).'' :::(If the player chooses to '''Climb To Top', he'll need to press the square button, the triangle button, the O button, and the triangle button once again).'' :::(If the player chooses to '''Shimmy Right', he'll need to press the O button. If the player manages to execute that, then you'll end up in the same place, as if you have chosen to Climb Around).'' ::(If the player chose to '''Climb Around' [or chose to Shimmy Right, after choosing to Grab Ledge], he will be presented with another set of choices: Leaping, or shimmying left).'' :::(If the player chooses to '''Leap', he'll need to press the square button, and then the triangle button).'' :::(If the player chooses to '''Shimmy Left', he'll need to press the square button. If the player manages to execute that, then you'll end up in the same place, as if you have chosen to Grab Ledge).'' ::::If the player manages to exucute every QTE before that, Matt will be almost at the safety. ::::Emily: Grab my arm! ::::Matt: Thank god- ::::(The player then has to press the '''triangle button', and after that Matt will be safe).'' ::::Emily: Got you! ::::Matt: Oof... That was too close... ::::At this point Matt is now at the top of the cliff. There are no deer to be seen. ::::Emily: No "thank you"? ::::Matt: Damn-right I'm gonna thank you, shit, I'm gonna thank you so hard- ::::Emily: Alright, save it cowboy, we gotta get going before those mangy fuckers try to find us. ::::Matt looks around, and then follows Emily. He jumps over a bundle of rocks, with Emily doing the same after him. :::::(This is what happens, if Matt fails any of the QTEs, or fails to make a decision): :::::Matt loses his grip, and goes tumbling down. :::::Matt: No! :::::He lands on a rock. Head-first. His eyes roll into the back of his head, as the life leaves his body. :::::(If Matt dies before having the option to grab Emily's arm): :::::Emily: MATT!! :::::Emily runs to the cliff edge. :::::Emily: NOOOOO!!!!! Oh no! :::::(This always happens, if Matt dies here, regardless of his position on the cliff side): :::::Emily gasps as Matt is dragged off by something. :::::Emily: Oh my god... :::::Emily gets up. There are no deer to be seen. :::::Emily: What do I do? What do I do now... ? :::::She looks around and leaves. Emily then jumps over a bundle of rocks. :If Matt decides to ignore both the aggressive and the calm elk (or just the calm elk): :Matt: Just walk slow. It's okay. Come on... it's okay. :Matt walks through the rest of the herd, with Emily following him. He then jumps over a bundle of rocks, with Emily doing the same after him. Emily; Clifftop; 02:21 If Matt survived the deer encounter: '' : ''Matt helps Emily down a rocky ledge. : Emily: If we do manage to get someone on the radio- : Matt: We will. : Emily: Then we tell them we need help. What do we do while we wait? : Matt: We go back to the lodge and get everyone else. : Emily: Oh god, not the lodge. We should stay here. In case whoever it is needs to get back in touch with us? : Matt: Let's get that radio working first. : Matt and Emily approach a light pole which turns on suddenly. : Emily: Ahh! That's freakin' bright! : Matt: No kidding! : Emily: I can't see- what is that? : Matt: It's just a security light. Motion sensor probably. : Matt and Emily make their way up the fire tower. Emily climbs up the ladder. : If Matt did not attack any deer: :: Matt drops the axe before climbing up the ladder. : Emily and Matt climb up the second ladder. : Emily: Ugh, why is it so windy all of a sudden? : Matt: We're almost inside. : Emily and Matt climb up the third ladder to the main room. Emily pushes up the hatch and the pair climb inside. Matt locks the hatch below them. : Matt: You alright? : Emily: Yeah... : If Emily interacts with the radio before turning the power on. :: Emily: Ah come ON! Great. No power. Gotta be a switch or something round here... : If Emily interacts with the printer before turning to power on. ::: Emily: Yeah. So. No power. : Emily can find Hannah's Poster in a locker. :: Emily: Sorry Hannah... you're still missing. :: Matt: After tonight their disappearance is starting to make more sense. : Emily can find a flare gun. :: Emily: Here we go. :: (If Emily chooses to '''Keep:' Flare Gun)'' ::: Emily turns to the side and is now presented with two choices: '''Shoot' or Stow'' ::: (If Emily chooses to '''Shoot')'' ::: Emily shoots the flare in the air. ::: Emily: That oughta to get someone's attention. Hopefully someone who's not a psychopath. :::: (If Emily chooses to '''Stow')'' :::: Emily puts the flare gun into her pocket. :: (If Emily chooses to '''Give:' Flare Gun to Matt)'' ::: (If Matt agreed with Emily to go to the fire tower): :::: Matt: Let's go... :::: Emily gives the flare gun to Matt and he shoots it in the air. :::: Matt: Oh... shhhh :::: Emily: That oughta get someone's attention. Hopefully someone who's not a psychopath. :::: Matt: Yeah. ::: (If Matt disagreed with Emily to go to the fire tower): :::: Emily: You take this. Might need it. :::: Matt: Aye-aye captain. :::: Emily gives the flare gun to Matt and he puts it in his pocket. : Emily finds a Fuse Box. She pulls the switch. : Emily: Fuck yeah! Here we go. : Matt: Nice work. : Emily: Okay. Score one for Matt and Emily. : Emily can click on the printer and finds Beth's Poster printing. ::: If Emily found the poster after finding Hannah's Poster. :::: Emily: Oh! It's alive. Sorry you're still missing too, Beth. ::: If Emily had found the poster before finding Hannah's Poster. :::: Emily: Oh... Beth. : Emily fine tunes the radio. : Ranger: -ranger service for Blackwood County. Over. : Emily: Hello?? Anyone there? Hello! Please say something if you're out there, please we need help!! Over! Over!!! Shit. : Ranger: ...Hello? : Emily: Oh my god! Thank god! We need help, please! : Ranger: ...Hello is someone trying to contact us? This is the park ranger service for Blackwood County. I'm not getting your signal very well. Please speak slowly and clearly, over. : Emily: (Quickly and indistinctly) Please! Please please please help! Oh my god we're stuck on Blackwood Mountain and theres a maniac- : Ranger: ... If you can hear this, please repeat your message as I am unable to understand what you are saying, over. : Emily: We need help, please! : Ranger: Hello? Can you please identify yourself? Over. : (If the player chooses to '''Persist: Help us!')'' :: Emily: '''Help, oh my god please help, we're stuck on Blackwood Mountain by the ski lodge and there's a killer and he's killed one of our friends. Oh god, please, come get us, please... : ''(If the player chooses to '''Comply: My name is Emily...)'' :: Emily: Oh my god, okay, this is... My name is Emily... Hello? :: Ranger: You're not coming through clearly, please repeat, over. : (If the player chooses to '''Persist: We're gonna die!')'' :: Emily: '''Oh my god, we're gonna ''die ''up here, there's a maniac, don't you understand?! : ''(If the player chooses to '''Inform: We're up on the mountain.)'' :: Emily: We're on... Blackwood Mountain... by the ski lodge... there's a killer and he's after us and he's already killed one of our friends. Oh god, please help, you've got to help us!! : An unknown figure skims the camera and turns on the security light. : Matt: Something tripped the motion sensor. Probably a fucking deer. : Ranger: I read you, ma'am. Please do not leave your position. We will send out helicopters to get you as soon as the storm has subsided, over. : Emily: What? When? How long? : Ranger: Dawn, at the earliest. Not until dawn, over. : The hatch bangs loudly. : Matt: Jesus! : Emily: Oh my god, he's here, he's coming for me! : The banging stops. One of the supporting cords for the fire tower is cut by an unknown figure. : Emily: OH MY GOD MATT WHAT IS HAPPENING!! : Matt: The tower! : Emily: Oh God! : The tower begins to fall down. : Matt: Shit... Don't move... what the fuck?! : The tower falls on it's side. Emily falls and lands on the window. Matt hangs on to a support beam. : Emily: No! : Matt: No! Emily! Emily! : The printer falls and smashes the window. Emily screams as she falls through. She hangs on the side bars. : Emily: Fuck me. Jesus shit! : The printer (which one is the actual printer) falls, along with the radio. : Emily: Shit! Ahh! No, don't! No! : Matt: OH SHIT!! : Matt screams as the tower tumbles into the mines. Matt; Mines; 02:43 : Matt: Oh fuck! : Matt climbs his way out the tower. The tower shakes a bit. : Matt: Oh fuck! Dammit! Dammit! : Emily: MAAATTT!!! OH GOD MATT HELP ME PLEAAAAASE! : Matt: I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Em, this is pretty unsteady over here... : Emily: Matt you've got to do something right NOW what are you WAITING FOR!?!? : Matt: I'm thinking! Let me think! : Emily: Don't think, you idiot, just get me outta here! : (If Matt saw Emily with Mike): :: (If the player chooses to be '''Suspicious: I saw you with Mike!')'' ::: Matt: Is that why you still like Mike? He's a thinker. ::: Emily: Matt! I dont-! ::: (If the player chooses to be '''Persistent: What's going on?')'' :::: Matt: I saw you with him! :::: Emily: Christ, Matt, we were just talking! Oh my god this is not the time! :::: (If the player chooses to be '''Insistent: Tell me what's going on!')'' ::::: Matt: Just tell me what's going on. ::::: Emily: Nothing, Matt! God! ::::: Matt: Just admit it! ::::: Emily: I was confused. ::::: Matt: So you fucked him... ::::: Emily: Please... Matt, I'm sorry... :::: (If the player chooses to be '''Demanding: You and Mike are done.')'' :::::... : (If Matt did not see Emily with Mike): :: (If the player chooses to be '''Insulting: What's your problem?')'' ::: Matt: What the fuck is your problem? ::: Emily: I- what? ::: Matt: Why are you being such a bitch to me? ::: Emily: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, really... :::: (If the player chooses to be '''Insistent: I deserve better!' ::::: '''Matt:' From now on, you either treat me like a person or I'm out. Get it? ::::: Emily: Yeah! ::::: Matt: Say it. ::::: Emily: What? ::::: Matt: Say you'll treat me like a goddamned human being. ::::: Emily: I- I'll treat you like a person. Like a goddamned human being, okay? You're a person! You're a person!! ::::: Matt: Thank you. ::: (If the player chooses to be '''Concerned: Don't move.')'' :::: Matt: '''I'm gonna try and get to you and pull you up. :: ''(If the player chooses to be '''Supportive: You're gonna be fine.)'' ::: Matt: Emily... you're upset, you need to calm down, you're gonna be fine - ::: Emily: Ugh, stop talking, I can't take it! ::: Matt: Stop yelling at me and let me work this out, okay? ::: (If Matt let her go "Find Sam" in Chapter 1 and defended Emily in Chapter 2): :::: Emily: Yeah you just take all the time you need, not like I'm going anywhere. ::: (If Matt did not let her go "Find Sam," or defended Jess): :::: Emily: No you stop it! Why do you question every little thing I say! I'm goddamned sick of it! ::: (If the player chooses to be '''Sarcastic: Whatever you say.')'' :::: Matt: Whatever you say, 'princess'. ::: (If the player chooses to be '''Concerned: Don't move.')'' :::: Matt: '''I'm gonna try and get to you and pull you up. : '''Emily: Now will you please get me off this goddamned tower?! Please please please, Matt! Just do something! : (If the player chooses to '''Save Emily')'' :: Matt: I'm coming... :: Matt reaches out for Emily. :: Matt: here... ugh! : (If the player chooses to '''Jump to Safety')'' :: Matt: 'I'm gonna jump. : ''The tower shakes and Emily slips. : '''Emily: Shit! Oh shit! Matt! : Matt: Woah woah... I don't wanna tip it! : (If the player chooses to '''Save Emily')'' :: Matt: Oh... come on! Come on! :: Emily: Jesus! :: Matt and Emily reach for each other's hands, but the tower shakes, causing Emily to fall. :: Matt: Emily! Oh fuck... oh fuck! :: Matt jumps to a ledge when the tower falls, knocking him out. :: Matt wakes up. :: Matt: Emily---? Oh no... Em... Em... EMILY!!! EMILYYYY!!! :: Matt walks towards a cavern, but is grabbed by a figure. :: Matt: NO! GET OFF!! GET OFF!! ARGH!!!! LET GO!!! LET GO!!!! :: (If Matt has the flare gun): ::: Matt will attempt to shoot the figure with the flare gun with the expense of a QTE. ::: (If Matt executes the QTE): :::: Matt will shoot the flare gun and will be let go. :::: Matt turns back to look at his attacker. :::: Matt: Holy crap... :: (If Matt does not have the flare gun or fails the QTE): ::: Matt is lifted into the air and is his jaw is forcefully impaled on a hook, knocking out his tooth. He then drowns in his blood and is left hanging limp. : (If the player chooses to '''Jump to Safety')'' :: Matt jumps to a ledge as Emily and the tower fall. :: Matt: 'Emily! ---- ''Chris runs down the stairs to the main floor of the lodge where Ashley is waiting. '''Ashley: She wasn't up there? Chris: I don't know... I didn't see her. She must have come down here. Ashley: I haven't seen her either. Ashley; Washington Lodge; 02:03 A candle Ashley passes suddenly is lit. Ashley: Ahh! Did that just happen? Chris: Dammit! What is going on around here? The pair head down to the first floor and into the cinema room. Ashley: Chris... Chris: Sa--- What? Ashley: Chris I just want to say... what happened back there in the shed... I know how hard that was... Josh was your friend... Chris: Ashley stop... Ashley: No, I want to say-- I mean thank you-- thank you for saving my life-- (If Chris chose to save Ashley in Chapter 4): : Chris: Ash... what was I gonna do? I... I couldn't let anything happen to you... I couldn't... (If Chris chose to save Josh in Chapter 4): : Chris: Sure Ash... Sure. I mean... I'd do it again. Chris: Ash, you alright...? Ashley: Yeah, I just... I know you and Josh were close, Chris-- Chris: Let's just find Sam, okay? That's what we're doing now. The pair exit the cinema room, the door slamming behind them. Ashley: What the heck! Ashley can try to open the door to the guest room. : The door opens slightly but suddenly closes. : Chris: This is so eff-ed up! The door to the hallway opens by itself, causing Ashley to scream. Ashley spots a ghost walking at the end of the hallway. Ashley gasps. Ashley: Wait a minute. Did you see that? Chris: Uhh... Did I see what? Ashley: That, Chris. That. Chris: What "that" was that? Ashley: It was like... a see through shape. Like a ghost. Chris: Oh boy. Ashley: I'm serious. Why don't you believe me!? I said I saw it, doesn't that count for anything? Chris: We've been through Hell tonight. Okay? Your mind is fried. My mind is fried. I don't even trust what I've been seeing. (If the player chooses to '''Insist: I saw a ghost!')'' : Ashley: No!! You are wrong. I saw it. And I am sure, Chris! : Chris: Alright alright. Maybe... it's... maybe you did see something... (If the player chooses to '''Concede: I don't know what I saw.')'' : Ashley: I don't know. I don't know. I just... I saw something... Chris. : Chris: Ash, it's okay. You're just... we're both... kind of out of our heads right now. I mean we just... we gotta pull it together, okay? You with me? : Ashley: Chris... Chris: Let's just... let's just keep our heads. Ashley: Are we going crazy down here? Chris: It's the only place left Sam could be, Ash. Ashley: I wish we could just go find everybody else, and-- Chris: What if Sam needs us? What if she's in trouble? Ashley: Oh God... The door to the basement opens. Chris: Let's go. Ashley and Chris walk down the stairs to the basement. They are greeted with a loud noise. Then a louder noise with an item flying out of a cabinet. Chris: WHOA WHOAWHOAWHOA YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Ashley: What the HELL is going ON!! Ashley turns around to see a rocking horse and screams. Chris: Whoa! Ashley: Oh my god that scared me! Chris: You knocked into it right? You knocked into it? Ashley: I don't- I don't think so... I mean, I don't know!! How did everything get so freaky around here? Doors slamming and candles lighting up out of nowhere and that specter or whatever it was-- Chris: Ashley, I think you're kind of ignoring what's really happening here-- Ashley: Don't tell me you didn't see that translucent white figure just passing right by us? Chris: We... We could be seeing things-- Ashley: I'm not imagining things! Chris: Yeah, well I saw things too! I saw what happened to Josh in the shed! You know? And that's what I'm worried about! Ashley: Oh... Chris... I know... I know... Chris: You know what I'm really worried about? Okay? I'm worried about Sam! What's happened to her? If there's some maniac out here then she could be dead too! Ashley: Don't say that! Please, Chris. Ashley interacts with the Dollhouse. 'Ashley: '''Look-look look look, Chris! You can see in the windows. '''Chris: '''See what? Tiny furniture? '''Ashley: '''No it's a whole scene, with dolls and everything! '''Chris: '...yeah...? Ashley reveals a hidden keyhole. 'Chris: '''Huh. I guess you need a key if you want to play around in there. ''Ashley sees the ghost and points. 'Ashley: '''Wait! Chris-Chris-Chris-Chris-Chris!! The ghost!! ''Chris spins around. 'Chris: '''What?! '''Ashley: '''Didn't you see it? '''Chris: '...no... 'Ashley: '''You were looking at your phone, you dip! What are you tweeting?! Hashtag there's a freaking ghost after us?! '''Chris: '''Ash, calm down, okay. There is no ghost here. Ghost of what? You're freaked out because of what happened with Josh- '''Ashley: '''You're not paying attention. I saw it. I saw a ghost and it looked like Hannah! It looked like Hannah!! '''Chris: '''Wait wait wait WHAT? '''Ashley: '''Or-or maybe Beth. '''Chris: '''Jesus, Ash...What do think they followed us up here from the seance? '''Ashley: '''I don't know, maybe! '''Chris: '''They didn't! Because ghosts don't exist, okay? '''Ashley: '''Okay, who was talking to us at the seance, Chris?! '''Chris: '''I don't know. ''A scream pierces the air and a picture down the hall falls off the wall. 'Ashley: '''What did that? '''Chris: '''How does a picture just jump off the wall like that? ''Ashley picks up a key. 'Ashley: '''Huh. Here you go. ''Ashley looks down the hall and sees the ghost. 'Ashley: '''Oh my GOD! There-look there, Chris you can't tell me you didn't see that!! '''Chris: '''Wow, that's... '''Ashley: '''See?! You do see it. '''Chris: '..that's...I dunno..I-I just...This is fucking crazy... Chris sprints down the hall. 'Ashley: '''Chris, it's showing us the way! ''More to be written... Category:Chapter Transcripts